Mina kära och nära
by Luffy95
Summary: Det här var min So/svenska uppsatts hoppas ni gillar den    Sebastian, Ciel and Grell is in this


Prolog!

Hej jag heter Angelina Wood, och är 14år.

Jag och min familj flyttade till Berlin från England. Men efter att vi flyttat till Berlin så förstod jag att det var ett misstag, för saker och ting var inte som vi hade hoppats.

Kapitel 1

"Angie, Rosie! Kom nu! Maten är klar!"

"Vi kommer!" Jag och min lilla syster Rosie lekte i trädgården när vår mamma Rachel, ropade att maten var klar.

Vi sprang in och satte oss bredvid våran pappa Vincent, som satt och läste tidningen.

"Pappa! Lägg ner tidningen nu." Sa jag och log mot honom.

"Jasså är det redan tid för mat? Vad har min älskade fru lagat för mat idag då?" Sa han och log mot mamma medans han la bort tidningen.

Hon gick fram och gav pappa en kyss i pannan. "Det blir Spagetti och köttfärssås."

"Det låter ju riktigt smaskigt! Eller vad säger du lilla Rosie?"

Rosie nickade och log. Mamma ställde fram maten på bordet och satte sig.

"Pappa? Har du hört om han den där Hitler eller vad han heter?" Mina föräldrar blev tysta och kollade på varandra. "Vad sa jag något fel?" Frågade jag.

"Angie. Vad vet du om den mannen?" Frågade mamma.

"Jag vet inget det är därför jag frågar er."

"Angelina och Rosie lyssna nu på oss." När mina föräldrar säger hela mitt namn så vet jag att det är seriöst. "Adolf Hitler är en ond man som vill ha bort alla judar." Sa mamma och tog tag i pappas hand.

"Ska han skicka dom någonstans?" Frågade min lilla syster Rosie.

"Han skickar dom till ett koncentrationsläger."

"Vad är det?" Frågade jag.

"Ett koncentrationsläger är en plats där dom låter judar svälta, använder dom som försökspersoner och såna saker." Pappa kollade på mamma.

"Det är ju hemskt!" Utbrast jag.

"Ja det är det."

"Men varför gör han det då?"

"Jag vet inte. Jag vet bara att han är väldigt arg på judarna." Min pappa la en hand på min axel men jag tog bort det och ställde mig upp.

"Dom förtjänar inte det här! Vad har dom gjort för att förtjäna detta!" Nu blev jag arg! Att någon kan ta helt oskyldiga människor och skicka dom till en plats där dom blev torterade!

"Snälla Angie, lugna ner di-"

"Nej! Jag tänker inte ta det lugnt när det finns någon som skulle göra så mot oskyldiga människor!" Avbröt jag mamma och sprang upp till mitt rum.

Jag sprang in i mitt rum och smällde igen dörren.

Jag satte mig på sängen, och var väldigt arg. Det knackade på dörren.

"Vem är det?" Frågade jag surt.

"Det är din far" Sa pappa och öppnade dörren. "Får man komma in?" Jag nickade och han stängde dörren och kom sen och satte sig bredvid mig på sängen. "Hur är det med dig?" Frågade han.

"Jag är arg… och besviken…"

"Jag förstår varför du är arg. Det är inte rätt mot judarna, men vi kan inte göra något åt det." Han la sin arm runt min axlar och kramade mig.

"Jag vet men…" Jag kramade pappa hårdare och grät mot hans bröst.

"Jag vet det är svårt. Jag vill också kunna göra något men det finns inget vi kan göra." Jag blev bara tröttare och tröttare och tillslut så somnade jag där mot min pappas bröst.

Jag vaknade dagen där på. Jag klev ur sängen, bytte om och gick sedan ner till köket. Till att se att ingen var där.

"Mamma? Pappa?" Jag kollade i vardagsrummet, ingen där. Jag Kollade i sovrummet, ingen där heller, jag gick och kollade inne hos Rosie men hon var också borta. Jag gick mot ytterdörren för att kolla om dom var där. Jag öppnade dörren och backade några steg och satte mig ner. Det var döda människor överallt. Det sprängdes här och brann överallt.

Det jag såg sen fick mig att börja gråta ännu mer. Mitt ute bland alla döda människor så låg mamma, pappa, och min lilla syster Rosie. Jag sprang så fort jag kunde, jag försökte att inte trampa på alla döda människor. Jag kom fram till min pappa, jag satte mig ner och tog hans hand i min. " Pappa.. Pappa snälla vakna. Pappa!" Jag skakade honom men han vaknade inte. "Snälla pappa vakna…!" Jag kramade honom och grät. Jag grät så himla mycket. Längst bort i rökmolnen ser jag att det står något eller någon där. "Hallå! Är det någon där!" Ropade jag med gråten i halsen. Jag blinkade och sa var han borta. _" Jag är din värsta mardröm!" _Jag vände mig om långsamt och såg personen som stod där borta i rökmolnen. Han höll i en pistol som var riktad mot mitt huvud. Jag blundade och kramade min pappa hårdare. Sen kom skottet från pistolen…

"AGHHHHHHH!" Jag satte mig upp skrikande. Jag var blek och svettades.

"Angie!" Mamma kom in springandes i mitt rum med pappa hack i häl. "Angie! Ta det lugnt! Det var bara en dröm!" Jag slutade skrika och kollade mamma i ögonen. Mamma såg skräcken i ögonen på mig och kramade mig. "Det är lugnt nu, vi är här." Tårarna rann ner för kinderna och landa på mammas axel.

"Så om vi skulle ta och börja laga frukost! Eller vad tycker du min älskade?" Pappa log mot mig och mamma. "Du tänker då alltid på mat." Sa mamma och skrattade. Jag skrattade och backade undan från mamma. Hon reste sig och gick ner i köket. Pappa klappade mig på huvudet och gick mot dörren. Han vände sig om och log mot mig. "Vi kommer alltid vara där med dig." Han stängde dörren och gick ner. Jag satt där i min säng och torkade tårarna. Jag gjorde sen i ordning mig och gick sen ner och gjorde min familj sällskap vid frukosten.

Kapitel 2

Jag och min lilla syster låg under ett träd och tog det lugnt.

Fast sen kom det där ljudet från himlen.

"Vad är det?" Frågade Rosie, och jag kollade upp. 3 stridsflygplan flög genom himlen. "Vad gör dom här?" Jag vände mig om och kollade bort ditt dom hade kommit ifrån. Men vände mig snabbt igen när jag hörde en explosion. Dom 3 stridsflygplanen hade börjat släppa bomber.

Jag tog Rosies hand och började springa hemåt. Vi slet upp dörren och sprang in i köket. Mamma och pappa stod och kollade ut genom fönstret.

"Mamma! Pappa! Vad är det som händer!" Frågade jag. Rosie sprang och krama mamma och pappa kollade på mig.

"kriget har börjat." Han suckade och kollade på mamma. "okej jag vill att ni går och packar era kläder och tar en sak som ni inte vill lämna kvar. Jag sprang till mitt rum och tog fram en väska under sängen. Jag la mina kläder i den och gick sen till mitt smyckeskrin, jag vände på skrinet och tryckte på en knapp så en liten dold låda öppnades. I där låg en amulett som hade en svart kråka med en vit ros i näbben. Den hade jag fått av en nära vän till familjen. Jag saknade honom så och undrade hur han hade det. Jag satte amuletten runt halsen och sprang sen ner till min familj som väntade på mig utan för huset. Vi stod och kollade medans pappa tände eld på huset.

"kom nu vi måste ge oss iväg!" Sa pappa och började gå, mamma och Rosie var hack i häl men jag stod med ryggen vänd mot dom och kollade in i lågorna.

"Angie?" ropade mamma men jag vände mig inte om. Jag kände någon la en hand på min axel och vände mig om och såg min pappa. Jag kände hur tårarna började rinna och min pappa kramade mig. "Du behöver inte oroa dig, vi ska ta oss här ifrån levande" Jag nickade och kramade honom tillbaka.

Efter två timmars gående så bestämde vi oss för att ta en liten paus.

"Pappa, var är vi på väg?" Frågade lilla Rosie och tog ett bett av sin ostmacka.

"Jag tänkte vi skulle, segla lite." Mitt och Rosies leende blev större.

"Ska vi vad jag tror vi ska?" Frågade jag. Pappa nickade och kollade på mamma och log sen mot oss.

"Vi ska åka tillbaka till England." Jag och Rosie sken upp som två solar. Vi blev så glada att vi ställde oss upp och hoppade runt.

Men den glada stunden blev avbruten av en explosion lite längre bort i fjärran. Vi packade ihop våra grejer och skyndade oss där ifrån.

Nu hade mörkret kommit ikapp oss, så vi letade efter ett ställe att sova på.

"Mamma, mamma! Kan vi inte sova där?" Frågade Rosie och pekade mot ett gammalt övergivet hus.

"Bra jobbat, Rosie! Det är precis vad vi letar efter." Vi gick in i det lilla huset och såg ett litet kök, en soffa och en säng. Jag, Rosie och mamma delade på sängen medans pappa tog soffan.

Rosie somnade så fort hon la huvudet på kudden, mamma och pappa somnade strax efter henne. Men jag kunde inte somna. Jag låg och tänkte om mina kära vänner har det bra. Sebastian Michaelis var personen som gav mig amuletten. Han är butler till min kompis Ciel Phantomhive. Dom bor i en stor herrgård. Och så klart hans andra tjänare. Meirin, Bard, Finny och Tanaka. Jag är säker på att vi får stanna där. Jag blev allt tröttare och tröttare av att ligga där och tänka, och till sist så hade jag somnat.

Jag vaknade morgonen där på av att någon skakade och hoppade på mig. "Angie! Vakna nu!" Rosie fortsatte att skaka mig.

"Rosie, raring. Jag tror hon är vaken." Sa mamma och skrattade lite. Rosie slutade att skaka och hoppa på mig.

"Är du vaken?" Frågade hon och jag bara nickade. Hon klev av mig och sprang ut. Jag klev ur sängen och sträckte på mig.

"Ska vi gå?" frågade mamma och gav mig en macka. Jag nickade och gick ut.

6 september 1939. Det var 6 dagar sen vi gav oss iväg hemifrån. Vi är trötta och hungriga, men vi får inte ge upp nu. Pappa sa att vi ska gå till Hamburg och sen där ifrån till Haag till Harwich och sen till London. Det är en lång väg kvar men vi ska klara det. För några dagar sen så hade tyska stridsvagnar och flyg anfallit Polen. Och som det verkar nu så kommer tyskarna att vinna.

"Pappa! Kolla!" Jag pekade mot horisonten och pappa log stort.

"Vi har kommit fram till Hamburg ser jag!"

"Wow!" Utbrast jag och Rosie. Vi stod bara där och kollade på staden med öppna munnar.

"Är det där Hamburg? Det är ju enormt!"

"Nej Rosie. Det är du som är liten." Rosie kollade surt på mig, och stack ut tungan.

"Jag är inte alls liten!"

"Nu vill jag att ni ska vara på er vakt! Det finns säkert en massa soldater här!" Rosie tog mammas hand, och jag tog pappas. Och så gick vi för att hitta någonstans att stanna under natten.

"För att vara en så stor stad så är det inte många här." Sa mamma och kollade runt.

"Dom flesta har nog flytt eller blivit till fånga tagna." Sa pappa.

Vi gick där på gatorna och kollade efter någonstans att vila på, men dom flesta husen var ner brända eller så var det någon som bodde i husen.

"Mamma jag är hungrig."

"Och jag är trött" Pappa hade Rosie på ryggen och jag höll mamma i handen.

"Jag vet, men vi ska hitta ett ställe snart ska ni se. Ha lite mer tålamod bara"

"Nämen ser man på! Om det inte är familjen Wood!" Vi vände oss om och blev skockade. Men jag blev så glad att jag sprang fram och kramade honom.

"Grell!" Jag kramade honom hårt och han kramade mig tillbaka. "Grell, vad gör du här?"

"Du stal orden rätt ur munnen på mig. Vi tar det hemma hos mig." Han rufsade till mitt hår och gick sen och kramade mamma och pappa och klappade den sovande Rosie på huvudet. "Kom så går vi hem till mig, jag är utsvulten!" Han skrattade och så gick vi in till honom.

Vi satt runt ett litet bort och åt. "Grell, det är väldigt trevligt att träffa dig igen." Mamma log mot honom.

"Nöjet är helt på min sida. Hur har ni haft det?"

"Jag kan inte säga att vi har haft det bättre än dom alla andra."

"Nä, det är sant." Hans glada min blev till en seriös.

"Grell, vad gör du här?" Frågade jag som bara hade suttit där och lyssnat.

"Dagen då ni hade flyttat till Berlin så, ville jag inte stanna kvar i London. Man kan säga att jag ville ut och utforska lite. Ha ett äventyr. Så jag flyttade hit till Hamburg." Han drack av sitt te och fortsatte . " Och ända sen jag kom hit så har jag fått ett äventyr som vill heta duga!"

"Men att flytta hit var nog det största misstagen vi har gjort." sa mamma och drack av sitt te.

"Ja. Men vad förde er hit till Hamburg?"

"Vi ska ta oss tillbaka till London! Till Lord Phantomhive." sa pappa och kollade allvarligt på Grell.

"Ett klokt beslut, men också farligt."

"Grell, vet du om Ciel och Sebastian har det bra?" Jag tog tag i hans arm och kollade oroligt på honom.

"Jag är ledsen. Jag vet inte. Men jag skulle tro att dom är okej." Han torkade bort min tårar. Pappa kom och kramade mig och la mig sen i sängen tillsammans med min syster. "Allt kommer att ordna sig." Han kysste min panna och gick sen tillbaka till Grell och mamma. Det sista jag hörde var pappas fråga till Grell.

"_Grell, vill du följa med oss?" _Sen blev det svart.

Jag vaknade och såg att dom andra fortfarande sov, förutom en. Jag klev ur sängen och tog på mina skor, sen gick jag till köket.

"God morgon! Lilla solskenet! Hur mår du idag?" Grell stod vid spisen och vände på pannkakor.

"God morgon. Det är bättre, hur är det själv?" Frågade jag och satte mig vid bordet.

"Det är bara bra!" Grell vände på en pannkaka.

"Grell? Kommer du följa med oss?" Grell blev tyst och stängde av plattan. Sen vände han sig mot mig och ner på knä framför mig med ett stort leende.

"Vill "_du" _att jag följer med?" Jag kollade konstigt på honom.

"Det är klart jag vill att du ska följa med! Jag vet inte vad jag skulle göra om jag lämnade kvar dig här!" Jag kramade honom och han kramade tillbaka.

"åh, så gulligt." Vi släppte varandra och kollade bort mot sovrums dörren.

"Pappa!" Jag sprang fram till pappa och kramade honom. "Pappa! Grell följer med oss!" Pappa såg skockad ut.

"Är det sant?" Pappa kollade på Grell. Grells leende blev bara större.

"Ni kommer att få den här snyggingen med er!" Pappa kollade konstigt på honom." Ni kommer även behöva mig. Och jag skulle göra vad som helst för att så träffa min Sebby igen!"

Jag och pappa suckade.

"Vissa förändras aldrig." pappa skrattade. Och jag log. Äntligen börjar våran familj förenas.

26 september. Kriget håller på för fullt. Hitler har nästan lyckats besegra Polen.

På väg till Haag så har vi inte haft samma tur som till Hamburg. Det har åkt en massa soldater med både bil och flyg. Jag har sett många judar dött. Vi har fått gömma oss från soldaterna.

Vi går på landsvägen på väg till Haag, när vi hör någon ropa.

"Tyskarna har besegrat Polen! Hitler är nu Tyskland och Polens ledare!" jag blev både rädd och äcklad. Men mest äcklad. Vem kan tycka om Hitler. Vem kan gilla ett monster som plågar judar till döds och som tar över andra länder. Han borde vara hatad av alla!

"Kom så skyndar vi på. Vi är snart framme!" Sa pappa och ökade farten.

"Men pappa, vi är trötta!" Jag och Rosie satte oss på marken.

"Vi har inte tid med det här! Vi måste iväg innan någon soldat ser oss! Sa han och tog min hand.

"Hallå! Ni där!" vi stelnade till. Pappa klämde åt min hand och vände sig om. "Vart är ni på väg?" Han kom närmade och riktade sin pistol mot oss. Pappa var förstelnad och visste inte vad han skulle säga.

"Ursäkta mig sir, men är det något problem?" Grell kom fram bakom oss och ställde sig framför soldaten.

"Jag frågade var ni var på väg!" Sa soldaten och riktade pistolen närmare Grell, men han stod kvar där han var.

"Vi har fått order om att evakuera dessa damer till London." Soldaten såg förvånad ut.

"Vem gav er den orden?" Grell log ett ondskefullt leende.

"Vem inte om Adolf Hitler själv?"

"Gav Hitler er order om att evakuera damerna till London?"

"Yes sir!" Sa Grell och bugade mot soldaten.

"Men om ni nu har fått order av Hitler varför 'går' ni då? Varför inte ta en bil?"

"En bil skulle rycka åt sig uppmärksamhet." Soldaten blev tyst en stund. " Okej, jag litar på er. Ni kan fortsätta." Soldaten klev åt sidan och vi bugade mot honom. Efter vi hade kommit ur synhåll, så pustade vi ut.

"Det var nära ögat!" sa mamma.

" ja verkligen. Snygg räddning Grell!" Pappa klappade honom på ryggen.

"Jag sa ju att ni skulle behöva mig!" Grell skrattade.

"Wow! Du var så cool Grell!" Sa Rosie och kollade beundrande på honom.

"När är jag inte cool" Sa Grell och gjorde en konstig pose'.

"Kom nu, vi måste vidare." Och så fortsatte våran vandring mot Haag.

"Grell! Släpp ner mig!" Jag skrek och sparkade.

"Ta tillbaka det du sa då!"

"Okej, okej! Rött hår är snyggt!"

"Tack, så mycket!" Han satte ner mig och jag backade bort från honom.

"Men inte på dig." Grell kollade surt på mig.

"Vad sa du!" Han försökte fånga mig men jag var för snabb. "Kom tillbaka hit!"

"Hahaha! Pappa hjälp!" Jag sprang bakom pappa. Men han tog ett steg åt sidan.

"Det här får du klara själv." sa han och log mot mig.

"Förrädare!" Skrek jag och kände hur mina fötter lämnade mina marken.

"Är du snäll och tar tillbaka det du sa?" sa han och hissade upp mig högre.

"Okej! Förlåt." sa jag och la armarna i kors.

"Tack." Han satte ner mig på marken och började gå igen.

"Pappa?" Rosie ryckte i pappas byxben.

"Ja? Vad är det du har på hjärtat Rosie lilla?"

"Vad är det där för något?" Vi kollade var Rosie pekade mot och log.

"Det kan vara biljetten hem."

Kapitel 3

"Hur ska vi komma ombord, och vilken båt?" Frågade mamma.

"Det fixar jag" Sa Grell och gick fram till en soldat. "Ursäkta mig sir?" Soldaten vände sig om och kollade konstigt på oss.

"Ja?"

"Jag och min kompanjon" Han ryckte åt sig pappa, så dom stod bredvid varandra." Har fått order av Adolf Hitler att evakuera dessa damer" Han pekade mot oss, och vi vinkade" till London."

"J-ja men visst Sir! Kom med mig!" Grell vände sig om mot oss och gjorde tummen upp. " Men jag måste få fråga varför vi inte fick reda på det här?" Frågade soldaten medans vi tog oss fram i hamnen.

"Hitler tyckte det skulle dra åt sig för mycket uppmärksamhet." Soldaten nickade och fortsatte framåt.

Han stannade vid en liten båt och viskade något till föraren. Föraren nickade och öppnade grinden till båten.

"Den här båten tar er till Harwich. Där ifrån får ni gå till London. Grell nickade och vi klev ombord.

"Natten kom och vi satt ihop kurade och sov. Fast Grell var vaken för att hålla koll så dom inte tog någon omväg.

Man kunde höra explosioner ända hit och det skrämde mig bara mer. Men snart så ska vi få vara tillsammans med Ciel och Sebastian.

Jag vaknade av att båten skakade till. "vad är det som händer?" Frågade jag och gnuggade sömnen ur mina ögon.

"Vi är framme vid Harwich." Jag klev ur båten och kollade mig omkring. Det ser ut precis som när vi skulle åka till Tyskland.

"Nu får ni klara er själva jag behöver åka tillbaka till Tyskland nu." Så föraren och så åkte han.

"Kom nu" Pappa tog min hand och mamma tog Rosie hand och så gick vi. Det kändes så bra att snart få träffa dom man älskar. Vi gick igenom Harwich. Solen höll på att komma fram och några av byborna började komma ut ur sina hus.

"Kan vi inte låna någons häst?" Pappa kollade på mig och log.

"Jag tror inte vi kan låna, men köpa kanske vi kan."

Vi gick till ett hus och knackade på. Det stod där en stund men sen öppnades dörren och en liten gubbe kom ut.

"God morgon!" Sa vi alla i kör. Och den lilla gubben backade lite, men sa ett litet god morgon tillbaka.

"Skulle man kunna få göra affärer med er?" Frågade pappa och gubben kollade lite konstigt på honom men nickade sen.

"Vadå för affärer?" Frågade gubben.

"Vi är flyktingar från Tyskland." Gubben såg rädd ut, och det såg ut som att han skulle stänga dörren. Men Grell håll dörren så att han inte kunde stänga den. "Du behöver inte vara rädd. Vi är från England." Gubben såg ut att ha lugnat ner sig lite och pappa fortsatte. "Vi har bråttom till London och vi undrar om vi skulle kunna få låna eller köpa era hästar." Pappa log mot gubben. Det såg ut som att gubben tänkte på det. Han kollade på oss allihop från topp till tå.

"Hur mycket har ni?" Pappa kollade förvånande på honom. Sen slog en tanke honom.

"He he he, jag kom att tänka på att vi bara har tyska pengar." Gubben suckade och skakade på huvudet.

"Vi gör så här. Om ni går och hämtar tidningen, mjölk och lite ägg så kan nu få "låna" hästarna. Okej?" Pappas leende blev större, han nickade.

"Okej!" han gick till mig och Rosie. Han gav mig lite pengar och så pekade han mot några hus.

"Ser ni det huset på hörnet?" Vi nickade. "Gå ditt och köp 10 ägg 2 flaskor mjölk och en tidning." Vi nickade igen och gick mot butiken.

"Vad snäll den gubben var!" Sa Rosie. Jag log och nickade. Vi gick in i butiken och sa vad vi skulle ha till tanten i disken. Sen gick vi tillbaka till gubben.

"Tack. Om ni följer med mig så ska jag visa var hästarna är." Vi följde med honom bakom huset, till ett stall. Där stod det 4 hästar." Det här är Chopper." Han pekade på den ljusbruna, sen pekade han på den vita med svarta prickar. "det här är Herkules. Där har vi Akamaru." pekade på den svarta med prickar på. Och sen pekade han på en gyllenbrun häst." Och det här är Cherry. Ni kan ta Chopper Akamaru och Herkules." Pappa tackade honom och gubben gick in i huset." Om Rosie rider med mig så kan Angie rida med Grell. Kan du rida själv älskling?" Han log mot mamma, och hon nickade.

Pappa hoppade upp på Herkules och Grell lyfte upp Rosie. Jag hoppade upp på Chopper och Grell hoppade upp bakom mig. Och mamma tog Akamaru.

"Följ mig!" Sa mamma och galopperade iväg. Mamma red bakom pappa och sen kom vi.

Det gick så fort. Det kändes som om det hade gått en timme. Och så var vi framme i London. Pappa saktade ner så att hästarna gick. "Hem ljuva hem!" Sa pappa och kollade back på oss med ett stort leende.

Vi följde en liten stig i skogen utan för staden. I slutet av vägen så låg det en stor herrgård. Vi stannade och hoppade av hästarna. Jag sprang allt vad jag kunde till dörren. Och knackade på. Nästan precis när jag hade knackat på så öppnas dörren. Och jag blir så glad att tårarna börjar rinna och jag hoppar på personen.

"Sebastian!" Jag kramade honom hårt och länge. Jag grät i hans kavaj.

"Angelina!" Han var förvånad att se mig, men han kramade tillbaka.

"Sebastian!" Rosie kom springandes i mot oss och jag släppte honom. Sebastian fångade den springande Rosie och kramade henne.

"Det var ett tag sen." Sebastian kollade på pappa och log.

"Allt för länge sedan."

"Sebby~" Grell kom springandes mot Sebastian men han barqa lyfte upp Rosie och tog ett steg åt sidan så Grell flög in genom dörren.

"Sebastian! Var är Ciel?" Han böjde sig ner och hans mun var vid mitt öra.

"Jag tror du vet." Efter han sa det så sprang jag in och upp för trappan och genom korridoren. Jag stannade framför en stor dörr. Jag knackade på dörren.

"_kom in!" _Jag öppnade dörren och såg att stolen var vänd mot fönstret.

"Ciel?" Stolen snurrade runt. Och där satt min kära vän Ciel Phantomhive.

"Angie?" Ciel var skockad.

"CIEL!" Jag sprang fram och taklade honom så att vi hamnade på golvet.

"Angie! Vad gör du här?" Han var fortfarande skockad.

"Vi flydde från Tyskland. Vi visste inte var vi skulle ta vägen, så vi tänkte vi kunde få stanna här hos dig!" Ciel visste inte vad han skulle säga. "åh Ciel, jag har saknat dig så!" Jag kramade honom och han kramade mig tillbaka.

"Jag har saknat dig också!" Vi satt där och kramade varandra en stund men sen så reste vi oss. "Kom du hit själv?" Jag skakade på huvudet och log.

"Mamma, pappa, Rosie och Grell står där nere med Sebastian."

"Vad gör vi här då? Kom så går vi och hälsar." Ciel tog min hand och så gick vi ner.

"Vilket trevligt besök man har fått!" Mamma, pappa, Rosie och Grell kollade upp mot trappan.

"Ciel!" Rosie sprang och kramade Ciel. Ciel kramade tillbaka. Mamma kom sen och gav Sebastian och Ciel en kram, och det samma gjorde Pappa.

Vi satte oss och pratade om vad vi hade varit med om, och Ciel sa att vi kunde mer än gärna stanna här med dom. Och det var hur jag hade det under kriget. Men vad hände med kriget egentligen.

Hösten 1942 stod Hitlertyskland på höjden av sin makt. Förutom de erövringar som gjorts 1939-40 hade Grekland och Jugoslavien ockuperats. I Nordafrika hade tyska trupper nått fram till Egyptens gränser. Därmed hotades Storbritanniens livsviktiga förbindelser med Indien, Sydostasien, Australien och Nya Zeeland. Hitler hade också inlett sin dittills största offensiv – operation Barbarossa- invasionen av Sovjetunionen.

Från öster närmade sig de sovjetiska arméerna.

Från väster, söder och öster slog anfallen in över Tyskland. Våren 1945 kunde amerikanska och sovjetiska soldater skaka hand vid floden Elbe.

Den 30 april begick Hitler självmord i sin bunker i Berlin. Då var stora delar av staden erövrade av Röda armén. En vecka senare kapitulerar Tyskland utan villkor.

Kriget slutade när USA släppte två atombomber i Hiroshima och Nagasaki.

Slut!

Rebecca Ovesen 9a2


End file.
